Sweet as Sugar
by sesshomarusama33
Summary: 4 years after Naraku was defeated, and everyone went their separate ways. A certain Western Lord notices a Miko's kindness towards his ward, and can't help but think he also wants companionship. What will happen between them? SessxKags
1. Prelude

The wind blew harshly on a cold winters night. The trees and ground were covered in a thick blanket of snow. The flowers were hidden under the blanket, wiltered and dry. The bears lay dormant in their caves, snuggled tight and warm from their fur.

It had been 4 years after they defeated Naraku in Fuedal Era Japan. The Shikon no Tama was once again whole and ontop of Kagome's dresser. Koga had returned the jewel shards he had, and Kagome politely refused him in his offer to marry him. Sango had to take out the one in her brothers neck, though it pained her to do it. Afterwards, they took his body to the old demon slayers village and buried him alongside his father and family. Miroku prayed for the family to once again sleep in peace.

Sango had decided to stay with the group, as she had nowhere else to go. Miroku was the happiest in Sango's decision to stay. Kagome was, too, now that she still had her closest friend whom held all her secrets and whom she grew closest with.

Inuyasha sought a way to bring Kikyou back to life, but as a human and not as a clay model. He was reluctant, and had to leave the group in order to continue his searches, bringing Kikyou along with him.

Miroku finally got his wind tunnel removed, and was not consumed by the day to day fear of being pulled into himself. He also decided to stay with Kagome and Sango, as well.

Shippou found a distant cousin of his and was offered to stay with their clan. He went with them after a painful depart with his okaa-san, who he held dear to him.

"Take this, Shippou." Kagome handed him a picture of all of the gang; Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou himself. Even Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were included. "Don't you ever forget us," she cooed as she held her adoptive child to her heart. Shippou held tightly before jumping to his newly found clan. He waved farewall as they headed to their home.

Sesshomaru and his comrades had returned to the Western Castle as so they could continue to perform their duties. Rin, however, wasn't exactly happy to leave.

During their long travels, Rin looked to Kagome as a mother figure. As Rin's family was brutally murdered, Kagome took in the child as if she were her own, only to find that the girl now had a big chunk of her heart. Rin had such a beautiful and innocent smile, and eyes full of happiness and laughter. They spent many hours picking flours and playing games with one another.

"I don't see what that wretched miko sees in Rin. I think she's too loud and annoying! Then again, all humans are loud and annoying, aren't they Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken bashed, his loud and scatching voice piercing Sesshomaru's ears. Sesshomaru simply avoided the remark and walked to the pair, holding back a smile when he realized just how happy Rin was.

Rin saw her Lord was standing next to her and bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru! I didn't see you there! Do you want to play a game with Kagome-chan and I? Maybe you could pick flowers with us! Oh! Kagome-chan taught me how to play a game called "Duck Duck Goose..." Can I teach it to you? That way we can all play!" Rin exclaimed as she jumped in the flowers, convulsing with impending giggles. Kagome chuckled and turned to Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Is there something I can do for you, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked as she sat down next to Rin. Rin sat up and laid in Kagome's lap, closed her eyes and fell asleep. Kagome smiled and placed Rin's head onto her lap, gently playing with her hair. Sesshomaru felt his heart tug as he watched the miko show a motherly love to his ward. He watched the miko contently, watching as her fingers gently caressed the young girls cheeks. This miko... was definitely interesting, he mused.

He felt a sharp pain in his heart. Perhaps he wished for affection such as what the miko showed young Rin?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, staring directly into Sesshomaru's face. It appeared to her that he was in trance, lost deep in thought. Kagome waved her hand in front of his face to try to get his attention, and was shocked when she felt his hand in hers. "Sorry," she started, "I was just making sure you were well." Kagome explained. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Excuse me, I have lost my train of thought. I cannot remember what I was here to say," Sesshomaru stood up and gently took sleeping Rin into his arms, "I will tend to Rin." Kagome nodded and stood up as well. She looked to Sesshomaru and then to Rin. She walked slowly and kissed RIn on her temple. She looked to Sesshomaru, just before placing a kiss onto his cheek.

"Thank you.. for everything." Kagome smiled and started to walk towards the hut. Sesshomaru placed his hand upon his cheek . He wasn't angry.. but... surprised? No... not just surprised. He seemed a bit...

Happy.

Rin suddenly seemed to wake up and jumped out of Kagome's arms, cletching her leg once more.

"Kagome-chan, I don't want to leave you. What if Rin never sees you again?" the little girl asked, not showing signs of letter go of Kagomes leg. Kagome smiled and picked up the child, holding her dearly.

"Rin.. I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama would allow me to visit you every now and then..." she looked to Sesshomaru, who was still a bit stunned, but he gave a nod indicating that that was acceptable. Rin smiled one her big smiles.

"Okay, otaa-san. Rin can't wait for Lady Kagome's visit!" she jumped out of Kagome's arms and behind Sesshomaru. Kagome giggled and looked to Sesshomaru. She cleared her voice and walked to the lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Thank you for helping us in our quest to defeat Naraku. You were a big help!" Kagome smiled and bowed politely. Sesshomaru looked down to her and nodded.

"I myself had my own reasoning of seeking Naraku." he confided as he walked away, calling his wards.

"Goodbye, Kagome-chan!" Rin waved while running towards her lord. Kagome smiled and waved back.

"Goodbye, Rin... Sesshomaru..." Kagome sighed and walked back to the hut.

Rin slyly smiled. Her plan was working to her liking.

--

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut, helping the elderly woman prepare a warm and hearty stew.

"Mmmm," Kagome said as she tasted the stew, "It tastes heavenly!" she exclaimed, earning a chuckle from the priestess Kaede.

"This will do ye plenty during these times of the harsh cold." Kaede walked to the pot with two bowls and a soup ladle, serving a bowl for herself and one for Kagome. She grabbed two pairs of chopsticks and gave a set to Kagome as well as a bowl of stew. Kagome smiled and bowed politely.

"Thanks, Kaede." Kagome broke the bind on the chopsticks and begin to eat. Kaede sat across from Kagome and broke the bind on her chopsticks, as well.

"Kagome, what is it ye are planning to do now that Naraku has been defeated?" Kaede asked, beginning to eat her soup. Kagome placed a carrot in her mouth and chewew, thinking of an answer. She herself didn't know what to do.

She was thinking of going back to her home to study and try to pass her exams, but she was so far behind, it seemed pointless. She was going to go visit her family of course. Perhaps she go stay at her friends' house. They hadn't been talking much in the past few years since she arrived in the fuedal era. She missed the comforts of modern day Tokyo, but then again, she love the advantages of fuedal day Japan. It wasn't as crowded as Tokyo was, and the skies were so much more clearer. You could see the stars, not just a bunch of city lights.

But what of her friends here?

Perhaps she could switch back and forth. A week in Fuedal Japan, and a week in Tokyo. She could say she was seeing one her friends from far away. That could work.

Since they got all the shards of the Shikon No Tama, it wasn't like they had a schedule to follow.

She could also take up the proposal Rin offered her and stay with Lord Sesshomaru.

But that'd be a bit awkward. She wasn't sure that Sesshomaru necessarily liked her and was positive the only reason he didnt' kill her was because it would sadden Rin. Jaken didn't seem to like her too much, either. But than again, Jaken didn't like anybody. Who knows, though. Sesshomaru seemed to easen up a bit after he started traveling with Kagome and her friends. He didn't seem so much like the Ice Lord anymore. Every now and then, he converse with them and showed signs of progression.

But he didn't exactly start to open up, either.

Kagome sighed and downed the juice in her stew. She gave the bowl to Kaede, and thanked her for the meal. She had realised that she hadn't answered Kaede's question.

"Oh, I apologize for not answering your question, Kaede." She apologized. "I don't know what I'm going to do now... I think I'll go see Rin in a little bit, after I go home for a few weeks and catch up with my family." Kaede nodded and stood up, groaning from the pain of her old joints. She made her way to the sink and washed the bowls. Kagome laid down on the tatami mat and covered herself with the yukata Kaede had made Kagome during their travels. It was a red yukata with blue and yellow lotus flowers spread around the fabric, and the obi was the same blue as the lotus flowers.

Kagome fell deeply into sleep, forgetting her troubles for now and enwrapping herself in her dreams.

--

Hey, hoped you liked the chapter. Please don't forget to review! =)

~SS33.


	2. Hearts Delight

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Authors note: I had a different plan for this story, but I changed it a bit at the last moment. I intend to make the chapters longer, and update daily.

Hope you enjoy!

--

Chapter Two: Hearts Delight

--

Kagome was running through blackness, trying to escape. It seemed that no matter how far she ran, or how fast she ran, she wasn't moving an inch. She wouldn't give up, though. She wasn't one for that; it wasn't in her spirit. She tried harder and harder, begging for her legs to take her somewhere else, but they did not seem to want to follow their order. She jumped, in an act of desperation. Nothing seemed to work, she argued. She cried out for help, but she could not hear her voice. She called out once more, thinking that the fear of death was causing her temporary loss of her voice. However, when she tried again to plea, she still could not hear her voice. Tears rolled down her face, falling into the dark abyss. She tripped, but over what? There wasn't anything there... Nothing but the pitch black. She tried to crawl, but she still couldn't move.

Looking in front of her, she saw a white figure standing tall and stoic. She realized this was her salvation and raised a hand towards the figure.

"Please... hear me..." she whispered, though she seemed to have to muster all her strength to do so. The figure moved slightly, and etched a hand towards her.

The pitch blackness enveloped her and when she tried to reach towards the figures hands, she couldn't touch them.

"Impossible..." she murmured, reaching out once again to reach the clawed hand. Her fingers went right throw them, as if the image was just part of her imagination. The darkness swallowed her completely, and she couldn't move an inch.

"NO!" Kagome cried, sitting up with fast movements, drenched in her sweat. She put her hands on her face, on her neck, and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming this time.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, realizing this was not a dream, and she was awake. What an odd dream, she thought to herself. She felt a pain in her gut as she recalled the nightmare, having a feeling that something terrible was going to happen in the future. But what could it be?

She stood up, all other feelings aside, and walked to the sliding doors of Kaede's hut. This was her comfort zone. She relished in the safety she felt here. This was part of her home, this was her family. The villagers cared for her like one of their own, as did the elder of their village. It was ironic that the town which once sought her as an enemy, had grown so close to her these last few years.

She also remembered that one of the previous members did not taking liking to her, and this didn't suite Kagome well. Kagome didn't like to have enemies. It pained her pure heart. Even the pain that person brought on, no matter how deep it stung, could not make Kagome resent that woman. Kagome felt sadness and pity for her, and the thought of knowing her previous life was filled with sorrow and unhappiness made her spirit less happy.

Kikyou.

The woman who protected the Shikon No Tama before Kagome. The woman that in 500 years, would be reincarnated as Kagome Higurashi. The woman who loved the man that would end her demise, and the man Kagome would fall in love with 50 years later. Inuyasha and Kikyou had a thing Kagome wish she could have with Inuyasha. They really were in love, though it ended by Naraku's hand. Inuyasha still felt love for Kikyou, while Kikyou only wanted his demise. Kagome was unsure what would happen to the two of them, but she was sure Inuyasha and Kikyou would find a way to be together, and be able to live peacefully this time around.

For that, Kagome was happy. But yet... she showed signs of loneliness. She wanted someone to love, someone to hold, and someone who would return those feelings back to her. She thought about all the men who affected her the last few years.

Inuyasha... when she first found him on the Goshinkbou, she was astonished by his appearance, as she was naive to the world she was now in. He looked peaceful, yet... he looked so sad as he slept. It wasn't really a sleep, but a slumber in which no one thought he would awaken. When he woke up, he kept babbling about Kikyou... Kagome had no idea who she was and grew more impatient by him falsely insulting and accusing her. She couldn't believe that someone so bash, so arrogant, and so childish, would have such a hold on her heart. She fell hard for him, and knew he wouldn't ever feel the same for her. He only thought of Kikyou... So it was natural to assume she should stay out, right? After all.. she would've only been hurt.

She was happy when Inuyasha confided that he wanted to mate Kikyou and find a way for her to live once more. She encouraged her friend to follow his heart, not listening to the calling of her own telling her to stop him. She wanted Inuyasha happy, and she knew that Kikyou made him happy. She wouldn't meddle into his business anymore.

Then there was the monk, who had kidnapped her on their first meeting. She thought lowly of him for behaving as such, as he was a holy man. She quickly came accustomed to his lechery and thought it funny at most times, unless it was aimed at her. She knew he would be a powerful asset indeed to have among their group, mentally and physically. Inuyasha didn't like it, though. Especially since he had kidnapped Kagome. But he grew over that and they became close friends. Kagome was relieved to know that they're wouldn't be problems among them anymore. Kagome never once thought of Miroku anything more than that of a brother to her, and the thought of anything else made her stomach uneasy. Time to avoid thinking further on him, she mused.

Then she thought about Houjo, from her time. He really did seem to like Kagome, and she could have a future with him. For every 'illness' Kagome had, Houjo had a remedy for it. He seemed to care a lot about her, and seemed a bit worried about her at times. Kagome didn't see him the way he saw her. She never really noticed him, though. She was gone too much to even remember what he looked like. He was persistent, though, she thought. Even when Kagome hinted at other girls that he should go for, he showed loyalty to Kagome and only Kagome. Most women thought that was so romantic, and had it been someone else, she probably would have, too. She found it a bit annoying, however. He just... he didn't seem to want to listen to what she was trying to tell him. Her friends didn't want to, either.

There wasn't anyone else she could think of, other than Shippou, who was like her child. So feelings other than a mothers love never crossed her mind, nor would they ever.

Perhaps there wasn't any hope for her at all.

Then she remembered one other.

The elder brother of her half-demon companion.

Sesshomaru-sama.

He was quite a catch. Young, powerful, handsome, skilled in the arts, a warrior, loyal... the list could go on forever. There was one thing pressing her mind. Sesshomaru wouldn't dare think of humans other than a nuisance. Quite honestly, she was surprised he hadn't tried to kill her when she kissed his cheek before their departure.

Remembering the gesture, her cheeks warmed and turned a bright red. She remember how soft his skin felt on her quivering lips. So soft and smooth, and pale... So beautiful...

No way he would ever think of a human in such a manner. It was lowly. It would be beneath him. He wouldn't dare do it. No way.

But... she mused, a slight smile on her face. He took in Rin. That had to say he wasn't completely disgusted by humans. It had to mean he held some compassion in those icy amber eyes.

Amber eyes...

Her heart saddened as she remembered Inuyasha's eyes when he left.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the inu out of her mind.

Both of them.

Kagome remembered her promise to Rin.

"I think..." She mused to herself, before opening the sliding doors.

"I think I'll write a letter."

--

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, dreadfully bored at all the letters he had to read. Thus was the job of being such a powerful Lord. The pile seemed to grow taller each day, and Sesshomaru was at his patience. He decided to tend to the paperwork now, then rather have it grow bigger day after day. He opened the first scroll and read it silently.

"Dearest Lord Sesshomaru, I am thrilled to report that the bandits outside our lands have fled from your warning, and that their minimal threat has now eliminated! Furthermore..."

The letter drove on and on about plans of invading other territories, which did not hold is interest. Everything was peaceful now that Naraku was gone, and all the regions were starting to get along famously. It would be foolish to disturb the peace. He was ruling his own land, and did not wish for more land. He wished to improve his land and make it more suitable to live. He sighed and tossed the letter aside, reaching for another one of similar readings. Reading it, he wondered what else he as a person wanted for his life. He surprised himself. This was one thing he hadn't thought about in ages. He was more preoccupied by acquiring the Tessiaga. It angered him to think his father, such an aristocrat, bestowed such an gift to such an un-deserving, and unworthy half breed.

That was the past, though, and such feelings dissipated from him. He realized that his father had good intentions, and that he had reasoning for placing Tenseiga into Sesshomaru's possession. He was the only being who could be people back from the land of the netherworld. That alone felt empowering. That he could easily take a life, and just as easily bring it back. Such a feeling could not be described.

He sighed once more as he continued to read more and more letters.

"This will be a boring morning," he said to himself. There was one letter, however, that caught his attention. He saw it wasn't a scroll, but an odd piece of paper folder into an rectangle shape. He examined it, trying to see how to open it without tearing it's letter that was most likely inside. He saw the flap of the paper and saw it wasn't sealed, but merely placed inside. He took it out and found the letter inside it. He unfolded the letter and read it. His eyes widened a bit in surprise, and a slight smile appeared on his face.

"So the little miko kept her word..." he said, placing the letter aside. He stood up, and walked graciously to the set of elaborate sliding doors that lead to the hallway from his study in search of Rin. The child would most likely be in the gardens, picking or planting flowers. Sesshomaru caught her scent and followed it to the gardens.

Why did she place her letter in such a strange paper? He mused, never before seeing an odd contraption. The miko was unusual, he agreed, and he never found himself annoyed with her as he thought he would have. Her clothing was... rather inappropriate. But she wasn't a whore, he thought. He hadn't ever seen her engage in such... activities. She was most kindhearted, as well. She was indeed not like most humans. That was something to admire.

He walked into the gardens and found Rin playing near the Koi pond. He made his way near hear and sat down on the benches next to her. Rin looked over, her hand in the water, and stopped playing with the koi's. She smiled and jumped up, bowing deeply to her lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she started, "Is there something I can do for you? Do you want to see the flowers Rin planted?" She asked in her playful voice. Sesshomaru shook his head and stood up.

"Not today, Rin. I have something to inform you of." He stated, leaving Rin feeling a bit confused. She sat up as well and walking next to him. She looked up to him and tugged his sleeve.

"What? What do you have to tell me, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked curiously. Sesshomaru looked down to her, than placed his hand in his hair, brushing it behind him.

"The miko... Kagome, is coming soon to stay with us." He informed. Rin's face grew the biggest smile she could muster. She jumped up and down and clapped her hands. Sesshomaru almost smiled. He liked seeing his ward happy, he wouldn't lie to himself. She didn't deserve to be anything other than happy. She was a kind heart.

Just like the miko, he mused.

Rin stopped jumping and tugged on her lords sleeve once more. Sesshomaru looked down at her with questioning eyes. She smiled and started running towards the castle.

"I'm going to make a room for her! It's going to be really pretty, just like her!" She said, mumbling the rest to her self. Sesshomaru sat back down at the koi pond and looked at the fish.

Perhaps this visit wouldn't be the worst thing... Rin would be very happy, he thought to himself.

And maybe, just maybe... he could find some enjoyment in her company, as well.

--

Yay, another chapter down! Read and Review!


	3. Sickeningly Sweet

I'm really happy with the reviews I've gotten so far. I missed writing stories...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Enjoy!

--

Chapter Three: Sickeningly Sweet

--

"Argh! Come on... stupid back pack!" Kagome groaned, overfilling her poor yellow backpack to the point of no return.

Kagome had returned back to her time to visit her family and pack her supplies before she went to go visit Rin and Sesshomaru. Her mother was pleased to see her daughter once again, and prepared a hearty breakfast and bath for Kagome. Kagome smiled and thanked her mother, hugging her warmly.

"Thanks, mom. You're the best!" she chirped as she put up her chopsticks and began to eat her rice. Her mother smiled and sat down next to her and began to eat as well. She had been so worried about her daughter. She wasn't anywhere near her, and had no idea what she was doing. She had no contact, either, as she couldn't simply call her when Kagome was in the Feudal era. She had trust, though, and that said a lot. She trusted her daughter would be safe, and she trusted she would always come back to her.

She hadn't let her down yet.

Kagome sat her rice bowl down and looked to her mother with a pained expression.

"Mom... I'm going back in a week... There's this little girl who wants me to go visit her, and I said I would..." Kagome looked away from her mother, not wanting to see the sadness her mother was sure to endure. When she looked up, however, she noticed her mother hadn't frowned... but smiled. Curiosity spread across her face as she continued to stare.

"Kagome," her mother started, "I'm proud of you... you're so tender hearted..." She confessed, smiling as she looked to her daughter, speaking the absolute truth. Kagome blinked her eyes a few times, but smiled. Her mother was so kind to her, even if it hurt her. Was that what mothering was about? Loving your child no matter what happened?

"Mom... you really are the best. I love you." Kagome sat up and walked to her mother, embracing her tightly. Her mother wrapped her arms around her and let a single tear fall down from her eye.

"My dearest Kagome... be safe..."

--

Kagome finally got the back-pack to zip up, and with a contented sigh and a smile on her face, Kagome picked up the back-pack and placed it on her shoulders. The wee really went by fast, she thought to herself. She gave her room another look. Over the years, nothing in her room had really change. She had the same desk, the same bed, same everything. She wasn't ever in it, though. When she was in it, she was only there for a few days. Inuyasha didn't like her wasting time.

He sure had enough time for Kikyou, though.

Wait... what was she saying? She wanted him to be happy. She shouldn't be saying bad things about him and his relationship with his first love! It wasn't like her. She couldn't help it, though. She felt a bit... jealous. She wanted to be Inuyasha's first love, just like he was hers. She really loved him. The way he smiled, the way he was arrogant, the way he'd stand up for her when Koga came around... She missed Inuyasha deeply. She wanted to see him so badly it broke her heart.

She wondered if that's how her mother felt, too. Kagome wasn't ever at home... she never spent time with her mother anymore. She didn't have the time. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

She sighed, tears welling in her eyes. She should have stayed, she thought to herself. Yet... something just didn't feel like how her home felt to her years before. It just... it didn't feel much like home. She knew deep in her heart that it was, but a part of her longed to be in the feudal times. Maybe it was fate that she fell down the well? Maybe she wasn't supposed to be in modern Tokyo.

She made her mind up. She'd go stay at Sesshomaru's, then she'd come back and spend quality time with her mother. Yes, that sounded like a wonderful idea.

She walked out of her room and made her way towards the well. She walked down the stairs and to the door before she was stopped by her younger brother, Souta.

Souta looked at his sister, folded his arms and pouted.

"What's up, Souta? Can I get by you... I need to put on my shoes." She said, trying to get around him. Souta moved in every direction Kagome was going, and huffed.

"No! You're not leaving. You can't! You just got here!" Souta yelled, angered at his sisters departure. Kagome groaned and hugged her brother.

"Look, Souta, I'll be back in a little bit, okay? I need to go back, so will you please let me through?" she pleaded, holding her hands together like she was praying. Souta opened his eyes and stared at his sister. He sighed and moved out of the way.

"You promise you'll be back?" he asked. Kagome nodded her head.

"You bet!" She placed her shoes on and walked out the doors and called out her goodbyes. Souta stood in the doorway, and waved goodbye.

---

Contented, he nodded and left the room. Rin had chosen what she wanted Kagome's room to look like, but since she wasn't tall enough to put everything up, she asked Sesshomaru to help her. He agreed and had helped his ward set up the guest room.

Rin remembered how Kagome once told her she liked the moon, so she had declared that she would give Kagome Sesshomaru's mothers' room. The bedroom had a king sized canopy bed with gossamer silk blue curtains, the comforter a deeper blue shade, the silk sheets were a golden color, and the pillows were assorted of blue and yellow, embroidered with moons and stars. The windows curtains were the same as the canopy ones, only a bit darker and thicker. There was an oak dresser placed into the room, along with a vanity and mirror. There were paintings all around the room mostly of Sesshomaru's family, as he refused to take those down.

The biggest painting was of his mother, which was placed right in front of the bed. She had long silver hair and the same amber eyes Sesshomaru had. She wore a beautiful blue kimono with a white obi sash. She had little make-up on, which complemented her face. If anyone saw Sesshomaru and his mother, they would easily tell that Sesshomaru get his feminine looks from his mother. Which meant the Inuyasha had his fathers rough looks.

His mother was the lady of the western lands, and a saint at that. Though she had died a long time ago, no one dared to speak of her name in any other way than as honorable. Sesshomaru made sure of that. His mother had one of the warmest hearts he'd ever known. His father was truly in love with her, but when she died his heart had broken into many pieces.

That was when Inuyasha's mother Izayoi came into the picture. Sesshomaru didn't like that at all. How dare his father betray his mother like that? He had mated once again, and with a human. It was unspeakable. Surely if his mother were alive, she would be embarrassed and humiliated. Sesshomaru resented his father deeply for that. That was when they were on separate grounds.

Sesshomaru's heart turned cold at his fathers disregards of his mate. Sesshomaru hated the child that Inutaisho, the great inu lord had spawned with his affaired human.

Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as his beast inside him became infuriated. Sesshomaru gained control of himself, and went to his chambers to calm down.

He had to control his beast before Kagome got there.

--

Kagome had entered the well and was in Kaede's hut once more. She told Kaede she would be traveling to Sesshomaru's castle and that she'd be back in about 2 weeks. Kaede understood and helped to arrange a way to get there, as it was a long walk. She had talked to one of the villagers, who was willing to take her there in his carriage. Kagome thanked him and hugged Kaede goodbye.

"Ye look beautiful in that kimono, Kagome. Ye promise to watch yourself, don't ye Kagome?" Kaede asked, releasing Kagome's embrace. Kagome nodded and hugged her once more.

"Thank you, Kaede... and I promise! I have to go now, but I'll see you when I get back, alright?" Kaede only nodded and Kagome smiled. She ran to the carriage and the villager opened the door and helped her in.

"Oh, thank you!" Kagome beamed at the villager. He smiled and closed the door and mounted his seat, pulling the reigns into his hands. He waved goodbye to Kagome and continued to their journey West.

Kagome looked out the window and watched the world go bye. She couldn't help feel... excited. She missed Rin so much, and she had to admit she missed Sesshomaru as well. A blush formed on her face. She missed him? She questioned herself. She wasn't sure how to react on that. She couldn't help but think of how Rin would react when Kagome got to the castle. She also wondered how Sesshomaru would act upon her arrival. Kagome blushed again and turned her head.

She knew he wouldn't react much. A nod of the head, but that was probably all she would receive. Then she remembered the kiss she gave him... Oh good lord, he was going to be furious! Kagome wondered if it were too late to stop the carriage and run home. No, she had to face this. She had to... for Rin.

Yes, she'd face Sesshomaru... for Rin.

--

Rin jumped happily in front of the castle, awaiting for Kagome to arrive. Her lord had told her that he sensed the miko's presence, and that she would be there in a few minutes. Rin immediately rushed out of the castle with Sesshomaru walking behind her.

"Oh boy! Rin can't wait to play with Kagome-chan when she gets here! Oh boy! We can finally play Duck Duck Goose!" She smiled happily as she continued to jump in excitement.

Sesshomaru was off into his little world. He was happy his ward was excited. The smile on her face melted his heart a little every day. He wasn't as cold as he used to be... though he was still a bit chilly. He wasn't a winter, but more like a fall. Not exactly warm, but still cold. The girl had melted away his heart with her happiness and cheery attitude.

**' 'Gome help us more. 'Gome melt us away.'**

'What is it you want from me, beast?' Sesshomaru grew angry. He thought he had defeated his beast for now.

**' Me want see 'Gome. 'Gome pretty. 'Gome nice. I like 'Gome.' **his beast confided. Sesshomaru scoffed mentally.

'I don't like "Gome" like you do. It will not happen. I won't allow it.' Sesshomaru pushed the beast into the back of his mind.

The carriage finally arrived and the driver went to open Kagome's side of the door. Kagome was nervous... how would lord Sesshomaru act? She wondered if he'd like the kimono she had put on before she went through the well. It was one her mother had made when Kagome was visiting. It was a deep purple with a black obi. Her hair was wavy and framed around her face. She had put on some eyeliner and mascara, a little blush and red lipstick.

'Why am I so gussied up?' Kagome asked herself. She knew Rin thought she was pretty no matter what she wore, but she didn't know what Sesshomaru would think. She wanted him to think she was pretty.

Wait... what?! She thought, blushing once more. Before she could rid herself of her blush, the villager opened her door and held out his hand to help her out. Kagome took it and walked out of the carriage. Rin ran to her once she stepped out and hugged her tightly.

"Rin miss Kagome-chan! Oh my! Kagome-chan looks beautiful! What do you think, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin looked to her lord before embracing a still blushing Kagome. Kagome smiled and turned her head to hide her blush. Sesshomaru stepped forward and nodded.

"Indeed, Rin. Kagome does look rather... beautiful." Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he just said. What had made him do that? He did think she looked delectable, but he wasn't going to say anything. His beast must have gotten to him again, that was it.

**' Me did no such thing! You said it yourself.' **his beast roared.

Sesshomaru just smirked.

'So I did.' he agreed. He looked to Kagome and saw she had turned her head back and was staring at him. Those deep.. brown... eyes.

Rin looked to her lord and back to Kagome, giggling as she saw how they were staring at each other. Sesshomaru heard this and came back to reality.

"Kagome, Rin made a room for you! Come, Rin will show you!" Rin had grabbed her arm and led her inside the castle. Kagome ran after Rin and looked back to Sesshomaru, who smirked in response.

"It will be most interesting to see what happens with the miko here."

With that, Sesshomaru followed pursuit of his ward and Kagome.

--

Since I didn't update yesterday, I'll write another chapter tonight before I go to bed. I might not be updating every day, as I have to study for my C.A.T tests, but if I don't update each day, expect two chapters the next.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
